lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Psychologie
Een van de studiegebieden van het DHARMA-Initiatief is de psychologie (zo wordt vermeld in de Oriëntatiefilm De Zwaan). Het behelst de studie van de geest en menselijk gedrag. In die film wordt ook gezegd dat dit onderzoek in de voetsporen treedt van visionairen als B.F. Skinner, een psycholoog die operante conditionering bestudeerde. Psychologie in flashbacks Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute In een aantal flashbacks waren een aantal personages, waaronder Hurley, Libby, en Emily Annabeth Locke, te zien als patiënt van het Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, een psychologisch behandelingscentrum. Hurley werd toegelaten tot SRMI nadat een dek waarop hij en 23 anderen stonden onder hen instortte, wat het leven van twee mensen kostte. Hij dacht dat dat kwam door zijn gewicht. In Santa Rosa was Dr. Brooks Hurleys psychiater, en hij raakt bevriend met Leonard Simms, die geobsedeerd was met de nummers (die Hurley van hem hoorde). Tijdens zijn verblijf had hij nog een vriend, Dave genaamd. Dave zou onophoudelijk Hurley aanzetten tot eten wat hem uiteindellijk nog dikker zou maken en dus nog treuriger. Dr. Brooks zei tegen Hurley dat Dave niet echt was, maar enkel een hersenspinsel. Het is niet bekend hoe en waarom Libby een patiënt werd in SRMHI, maar zij was er gelijktijdig met Hurley, terwijl ze hem niet kende. Emily Annabeth Locke is de moeder van John Locke. Zij werd verschillende keren opgenomen in het SRMHI, lijdend aan schizofrenie. Op aandringen van Anthony Cooper deed ze alsof ze geloofde dat John Locke geen vader had, refererend aan een maagdelijke geboorte. Andere personages in behandeling Ana Lucia ontving hulp van psycholoog Matthew Reed nadat ze een miskraam had gehad. Hij verklaarde dat ze weer geschikt was om terug te keren bij de politie, maar ze bleef problemen hebben en vermoordde uiteindelijk Jason McCormack, de man die haar neerschoot. Zij nam korte tijd daarna ontslag bij de politie van Los Angeles. Christian Shephard werd behandeld door Anonieme Alchoholisten (AA) voor zijn alcoholprobleem. John Locke zat in een anger-management-groep, waar hij Helen ontmoette. Later kwam uit dat Locke een uitkering kreeg omdat hij aan depressie leed en dat hij stopte met therapie, omdat hij het tijdsverspilling vond. De ambtenaar zei dat zijn handicap tijdelijk kon zijn en dat hij waarschijnlijk beter werd omdat hij stopte met de therapie. Psychologie op het Eiland Personages Op het eiland wordt Hurleys geestelijke gesteldheid beproefd. Ondanks zijn gevoel voor humor, worstelt hij met de stress; Sawyer noemt hem onder andere gestoord, wat hij vervelend vindt, en gaat verder met de strijd met zijn eetstoornis als de voedseldrop hem verleidt. Op een gegeven moment vraagt Hurley aan Sawyer of hij Clonazepam (een benzodiazepine vaak gebruikt als anxiolyticum; merknaam Klonopin in VS) heeft. Zijn oude vriend Dave verschijnt weer en kwelt hem. Dave probeert Hurley te overtuigen dat nadat ze gescheiden zijn hij begon te dromen en alles sindsdien (het Eiland, de nummers uit de loterij, etc.) was een onderdeel van deze droom; Dave springt dan van een klif, en Hurley wist niet wat te geloven. Ondanks dat Libby in het SRMHI zat als patiënt, zegt ze op het eiland dat ze een klinisch psycholoog was en gebruikte zelfs een psychologische techniek (hypnose) om Claire te helpen haar geheugen terug te krijgen. Het Swan station Het DHARMA-Initiatief bestudeerd onder andere psychologie op het Eiland. De details over welke stations DHARMA gebruikte voor zijn studies naar psychologie zijn onbekend. In het begin dacht men dat het station de Zwaan een onderdeel was van een psychologisch experiment. In dit geval, behelsde het experiment de taak van het drukken op een knop om de 108 minuten. De proefpersonen van het experiment zijn verteld door de Oriëntatiefilm De Zwaan dat het niet indrukken van die knop zou resulteren in een catastrofale ramp. Het experiment zou gevolgd worden door mensen in een ander DHARMA-station, de Parel. Maar, het is duidelijk geworden dat het niet indrukken van de knop eigenlijk resulteert in een elektromagnetische ramp, dus het is onbekend wat de rol is van de Zwaan, als het er al is, in het psychologisch experiment. Het Pearl-station De proefpersonen van de Parel werden verteld door de oriëntatiefilm dat zij proefpersonen in een experiment dat al bezig was moesten observeren en dat zij hun bevindingen moesten opschrijven in notitieboeken. Hen wordt niet verteld over de locatie en het doel van het Zwaan-experiment, en we weten nog weinig over hoe deze en andere stations in het onderzoek als geheel passen. Het Hydra-station Nog een voorbeeld van psychologie is het oplossen van problemen. Dit wordt geïllustreerd als Sawyer gevangen wordt genomen door de Anderen en hij om voedsel te krijgen een probleem moet oplossen wat eens gebruikt werd op beren. (Zie ook B.F. Skinner) The Lost Experience * Uit The Lost Experience, weten we dat de "H" in DHARMA voor "heuristics" (Ned: heuristiek}, een veld in de psychologie dat onderzoek doet naar hoe het algoritmische leren zich ontwikkelt. * Lacaniaanse psychoanalysis een vorm van Freudiaanse psychologie ontwikkeld door Jacques-Marie-Émile Lacan. **Een belangrijk concept is de definitie van het zelf in vergelijking met de Ander. **Lacaniaanse pscychologie wordt aangegeven als een handige vaardigheid voor de baan van persoonlijk assistent van Thomas Mittelwerk op de website Hansocareers (als deel van The Lost Experience). * De Vik Institute is het belangrijkste psychiatrisch ziekenhuis van Mental Health Appeal. Het wordt geleid door Dr. Armand Zander, maar in plaats van het behandelen van patiënten, exploiteert de Hanso Foundation in het geheim autistische savanten in de kelder om de Valenzetti-vergelijkingsvariabelen te herberekenen. Categorie:Onopgelost